A variety of synthetic bioabsorbable materials are known. For example, synthetic absorbable sutures and other medical devices made from polyglycolic acid, lactic acid, copolymers of glycolide and lactide, polydioxonone, trimethylene carbonate copolymers and caprolactone copolymers are known. See, for example, U.S. Patent Nos. 2,668,162; 2,703,316; 2,758,987; 3,225,766; 3,297,033; 3,422,181; 3,531,561; 3.565,077; 3,565,869; 3,620,218; 3,626,948; 3,636,956; 3,736,646; 3,772,420; 3,773,919; 3,792,010; 3,797,499; 3,839,297; 3,867,190; 3,878,284; 3,982,543; 4,047,533; 4,060,089; 4,137,921; 4,157,437; 4.234,775; 4,237,920; 4,300,565; 4,052,988; 4,243,775; 4,429,080; 4,705,820; 4,891,263; 4,916,193; 4,920,203; 4,788,979; 4,838,267; and 4,653,497.
The synthesis and properties of 1,3-dioxolan-4-one and substituted 1,3 dioxolan-4-one compounds have been described by Farines et al. (Bull. Soc. Chim. France, 1, 1970, 332-340). The kinetics and mechanisms of the uncatalyzed and acid-catalyzed hydrolysis of 1,3-dioxol-4-one and its methyl derivatives have been studied by Salomaa et al., Acta. Chem. Scand. 17 (1963) pp. 103-110. The disclosure of these two documents are incorporated herein by reference.
Applicant is unaware of any teaching in the prior art of the formation of polymers of 1,3 dioxolan-4-ones or the use of such polymers in the manufacture of medical devices, such as medical implants.